intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Draxkoon
"I don't like it here.... It's not normal for a city to be this quiet...." "Yea.... what in Intelus happened to this planet.... looks like a war happened....." -Officer Hagan and Scout Jess description upon landing in Derstu City. Draxkoon 'is a War-Torn Planet located in the Draxkoon System was a ecumenopolis planet located in the far reaches of the Whirlpool's Western Expanse and is epicenter and source of the 'Draxkoon Plague. Prior to the Plague Not much is known of Draxkoon's past prior to the arrival of the Majestic, according to Hagan however when going through some old newspapers it shows the planet never evolved enough to get into space as there isn't much high tech around outside the hologram billboards scattered around. First Officer Jackson mentions the planet is potted in nuclear craters and areas of the planet are highly irradiated indicating the planet must've had dealt a massive nuclear exchange on itself but the sole cause is not mentioned. However when Jess opens the shop and alerts a Drexel, thus alerting a Drexel Horde, it shows that maybe the planet nuked itself to stop the infestation that they call the Draxkoon Plague. However the true history of Draxkoon's past is very vague it does appear it never reached the space age. During the Plague It's believed that Draxkoon when it obliterated itself mutated a strand of the Pollis Strain as indicated by the RRS Morales '''s Databanks, as the Pollis Strain is known to temporarily bring back the dead for short period of times before the decay actually kills the host. It's indicated when Morales scanned the planet that nuclear exchange the planet had mutated the Pollis Strain able to literally mutate the corpse into Troglodyte-Undead creatures. Since most of the planet's population most likely died in the nuclear exchange, the virus easily entered the corpses most likely through the nuclear rainfall and brought the corpses to life. Any survivors, however didn't have knowledge of what to do when facing these creatures. So it's most likely that any survivors would've killed off when the first Drexels came to be. Arrival of the Majestic and Morales '''Recon Ship ''Majestic's Arrival''' When the Majestic arrived in 134 of 2349 GRS, the Recon Ship was low on fuel and sent down a shuttle named the Hawkeye to gather fuel for the Majestic. However when the Hawkeye tried to relay the planet was too primitive, the Majestic had nothing to do but plot a course to the nearest planet that can provide fuel which was Lespin-Ta. During this, First Officer Jackson took note the planet was heavily decimated, and mostly irradiated. It was later Jackson's call the radio transmission that was picked up was a very primitive frequency only used by barely developed and or non-evolved planets. Radio Operator Hewitt tries to relay Hawkeye to return to the Majestic so they can head to Lespin Ta, but the thick smoke around the planet was blocking any transmissions to and from the surface. Meanwhile on the surface, Officer Hagan and Scout Jess were salvaging around to find any form of fuel they can use, Hagan does make remarks the planet is very primitive when compared to the rest of the Republic. Jess manages to find a supply store that in the Republic had fuel cells used to power the Majestic, however the Supply Store was sealed off with mysterious claw marks all over the wood that boarded it off. Jess began to hear cries or soft whimpers inside the store, she quickly tries to open a small patch she shined a light inside only to see these troglodyte creatures all over in a sleeping state, when she shined her light on the source which was a crying Drexel, the creature hissed and screamed out waking up the other Drexels inside soon she backs up to see the many claws trying to get out. Hagan rushes to her to see if she's hurt luckily she's not. Soon they hear a massive roar out from the store, in sequence the city around them began to roar out. As if all at once Drexels from inside vents, sewers, and windows began to pour out. Both officers ran for their lives as they make their way back to the Hawkeye. In the process of escaping Jess gets scratched by one of the Drexels. As they fly out of the planet, Jess's infection starts to get worse when she is brought onboard the Majestic, however she dies when the Majestic enters Hyperspace. Reasearch Vessel ''Morales Arrival''' Around several weeks after the Lespin-Ta Outbreak and the Arrossii Outbreak, the Research Vessel ''Morales ''arrives after the Majestic's flight logs indicating it came from Draxkoon prior to the outbreak on Lespin-Ta. When the Morales arrived over the planet, the Research Vessel sent out several probes to investigate the planet. It managed to pull data of around 10 years prior to what they see the planet as now. They conclude the so called Draxkoon Plague originated on this planet as confirmed by the Morales. Probes also indicated the planet had suffered a major case of the Pollis Strain which would've indicated that planet nuked itself out of fear thinking this will turn the people into zombies, however this action did mutate the strain into what they now see is the Draxkoon Plague. After concluding such reports the Morales destroyed it's probes and immediately departed Draxkoon leaving it behind for any other unlucky adventurer or scavenger to find.